Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to notification of operations of an image capturing apparatus that performs shooting suitable for portrait shooting a plurality of times.
Description of the Related Art
The recent development in the sensitivity of image capturing apparatuses has extended shooting scenes, and there has been desired a method accordingly with which a wide range of users can easily shoot special scenes such as a starry sky, which have been difficult to shot by an existing method. Further, there is a growing need as well for ceremonial photographs that can be performed in a simple manner with a starry sky as a background.
Patent Literature 1, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 8-160492, proposes a method of shooting a person at night using a self-timer by performing long-term shooting of a night view while the operational period of time of the self-timer is being displayed and then shooting the person with an electronic flash turned on. With the method, continuous lightning display is carried out first while the first exposure, so that a person to be shot can get ready for a long-exposure period of time, knowing that he/she is about to be shot. An electronic flash shooting is performed thereafter.
In the method disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 8-160492, a person as an object of shooting is supped to wait in a shooting range during long exposure not using electronic flash. This method can cause object blurring if he/she has made any kind of motion in the long-exposure. In order to prevent the blurring, there is considered another method, in which a person as an object moves out of a shooting range between shootings so that he/she is out of the shooting range during the long-exposure. This method, however, is disadvantageous as well in that it is difficult for an object to move at an appropriate timing between shootings.